Bianca
Bianca is an elite, powerful assassin witch belonging to the Phoenix breed of witches. Born in 1999, Bianca was the fiancee of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's son Christopher Halliwell in an alternate timeline where Wyatt Halliwell ruled as leader of all evil.Chris-Crossed Bianca's Birthmark Like all Phoenix Witches, Bianca possesses a red Phoenix birthmark on her inner lower arm above her right wrist - a tattoo-like image symbolizing the breed's rise from the ashes left behind in the wake of the witch trials and burnings at the stake in Salem, Massachusetts over three centuries ago. All Phoenix witches have this marking signifying their breed affiliation. Attacking Christopher Halliwell Bianca appeared to Christopher in his mother Piper's club, P3 in the back room. Chris was stunned to see Bianca when he entered the back room sitting in a chair and he questioned why she was there, she then walked up to him and ran her finger down his chest, told him she would explain everything later. Then she reached in beside his heart and began draining his powers. Piper then walked in, Bianca pulled her hand out of Christopher's chest and as he fell to the floor she created an energy ball aiming it at Piper. Piper then used her power of Molecular Combustion in an attempt to blow Bianca up. Although Bianca initially blew up, she regenerated and shimmered out. It is later mentioned that Bianca caused Christopher to become infected with a virus like power draining mechanism that is unable to be prevented by anyone except Bianca. Bianca then tracked Chris to their spot and tried to capture him again, but Chris orbed out. Alternative Future In an alternate future where Christopher's brother Wyatt Halliwell was the most powerful force of evil in existence and ruler of both the Underworld and surface world, Bianca was ordered by Wyatt to track down and kill Christopher. However, after meeting Christopher, for whatever reason, the two developed a relationship and the two plotted for Christopher to travel back in time to discover the reason he became evil and to prevent it from happening so that Good magic would prevail. Christopher Proposes to Bianca Before Christopher left 2026, he and Bianca met at the ruins of San Francisco Palace of the Arts, the two lovers' spot and Christopher stated that although Wyatt destroyed the Palace it was still their spot and proposed to her. He gave Bianca an engagement ring and Bianca stated she would marry him on one condition: that Christopher return from the past safely. Halliwell Museum The two planned to retrieve the Halliwell's Book of Shadows from Wyatt while at Halliwell Manor so that they could find the spell to create a portal through time so that Christopher could save their future. Posing as a couple on tour of Halliwell Manor, now Halliwell Museum, Bianca and Christopher traveled with a group of people touring the Manor and then planned to hide in the basement until the museum closed. Before making their way into the basement, a demonic guard stood overlooking the place, Bianca attacked the guard and vanquished him. She and Christopher then went into the basement and the two made love while they waiting for the museum to close. The couple then made their way to the Attic where the two discussed Christopher's cover story; Bianca told him the plan will work as long as he posed as the sisters Whitelighter. She told him to protect baby Wyatt and to protect the Charmed Ones for their future. Bianca drew a Triquetra on the Attic wall for Christopher to step through once the spell was cast. Christopher then summoned the Book of Shadows and the two flipped the pages until locating the spell To Go Back in Time. Wyatt Forces Bianca to Travel to the Past During Christopher's absence from their time, Bianca was threatened by Wyatt and forced to travel back to 2004 to retrieve Christopher and if she didn't oblige, Wyatt would hurt and possibly kill Christopher. Bianca Meets Her Mother After Bianca attacked Christopher at P3, she traveled to her former home where her mother and past self lived in hopes of finding their Grimoire, a spell book containing a spell that would release the Charmed Ones' inhibitions so that Bianca could capture Christopher and bring him back to the future without the sisters intervening. At the apartment, Bianca's mother, Lynn appeared demanding to know who she is, aiming an energy ball at her. Bianca raised her arm to expose her Phoenix tattoo, Lynn knew immediately that the woman was Bianca and made her energy ball disappear. She asked Lynn for the Grimoire, Lynn waved her hand and the book appeared. Bianca explained she wants to cast the spell to release the Charmed Ones' inhibitions because she studied their history and new that it was this time in their history that they all wanted separate lives. She knew that by casting the spell the girls would be too occupied pursuing their inner desires rather than trying to save Christopher. Lynn stated the spell won't last long but Biance replied that it would give her enough time locate Christopher and bring him back to the future. Lynn asked Bianca if she can help, Bianca simply replied "Someday when I ask you what it feels like to kill, don't lie to me. Don't tell me you don't feel a thing.". Bianca Captures Christopher Bianca shimmered into Halliwell Manor and as Leo tried to prevent her from getting to Christopher, she kicked him in the head and shimmered back out with him. Bianca then takes him back to her mother's apartment and reaches her hand back into Christopher's chest to drain him of his powers. She then tells him that Wyatt created a spell that will allow the two of them to travel back to the future. : While drawing the symbol of the Triquetra, Bianca appears to be hurt when Christopher, as a sign of rejection, tosses her his engagement ring, saying "There's nothing left for me there anyway." The Charmed Ones appear at the apartment and try to prevent Bianca from taking Christopher but Bianca proves a formidable foe when she twarts the sisters' powers and advances to stop her from carrying out her plan. Bianca Travels Back to the Future with Christopher After bringing Chris back to the future, Bianca was distressed when, after arguing with each other, Wyatt began to telekinetically choke Chris. Bianca yelled at Wyatt saying he promised not to hurt Christopher. When Christopher tried to regain his powers with a spell created by Piper and his aunts, Bianca held Wyatt incapacitated as he did so, telling him to hurry. Wyatt broke free and, upon seeing that Christopher had his powers back, angrily threw Bianca. She was impaled on a piece of broken furniture upon landing. After urging Christopher to go back and change the past, Bianca dies. Chris returns to the past with Bianca's engagement ring. In answer to the sisters' inquiries, Christopher says, "Bianca's not a threat to anyone anymore." Phoebe offers her sympathies, "I'm sorry," to which Christopher responds, "Me too." Afterwards, Bianca is never mentioned on the show again. Bianca as an Assassin Powers Bianca possessed the powers of: :Energy Balls :Conjuring :Shimmering :Reconstitution :Power Extraction In addition, like normal witches, Bianca possessed the wiccan powers of Spell Casting; it is possible she had the power of Potion Making and Scrying. Combative Nature Bianca proved that her fighting skills are as advanced as Phoebe Halliwell's, if not more so. She once delivered a kick to Leo that knocked him unconscious, and at another time, she threw a knife before shimmering out of the way of a thrown potion, then reappearing to grab and hold the knife at Piper's throat. In another instance, while Christopher was preparing to go to the past, they were ambushed by a demon that Bianca fought off single-handedly. This implies that she was well trained in physical as well as magical combat. The Book of Shadows Within the pages of the Halliwell's Book of Shadows exists an entry discussing the breed of witches to which Bianca belongs, it reads thus: Phoenix :Descended from the Witch Trials with :vengeance in their hearts, the Phoenix are a :family of assassin witches who are very elite, :very powerful and who are born with the :distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix, :symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes. :They have no allegiances other than to their :own vengeance and they will seek out and kill :any bounty they're hired to hunt down. References Category:Charmed Universe Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Season 6 Category:Characters